twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
New Mayans
The New Mayans are a culture going back to much before the Mayan Civilization. They were, unfortunately, the slaves of the Atlanteans, who at the time of the last Great Shift were the dominant civilization on Earth. History For thousands of years after the last great Shift which occurred about 10,000 BC, the former slaves of the Atlanteans cultivated and kept the traditions of esoteria alive in their culture. However, the chaos resulting from the Great Shift's aftermath and plunge into the 'Period of Darkness' kept the knowledge hidden within only within the shamanic discipline, which was a closely guarded secret of initiated sages. For reasons that the knowledge, they knew, was dangerous in the wrong hands, since the technology and magic of the Atlanteans served to enslave their race for millenea. During the classical Mayan Period, they built large cities and revived much of what knowledge about civilization, law, urban development, architecture, and even some elements of their old religion and brought it to a new level of understanding within their own culture. Some of the most important achievements made by the shamans, who were at the time considered to be more like priests, was the development of their incredibly scientific calendar, and the advancements in horticulture, the former being able to predict with great accuracy the time of the next Great Shift and the latter being pivotal to modern civilization and the explosion of growth in populations due to food quality and abundance. Other than the Order of Ulrich, the New Mayans are the only group to have advanced knowledge of the Great Shift, and thus were able to prepare themselves accordingly. On the night of the Shift, the shamans gathered and witnessed the magical activation of their great structures, and now use these buildings for their intended purpose: to focus their magic and make it more potent. Also, they are now attempting to piece together the remnants of knowledge carried down the centuries from what was taken from the Atlanteans. Shamanism The Shamanic tradition could be best compared to the knowledge that is passed down from master to student of the art of magical and spiritual knowledge, healing and medicine left over from the last Age of Light. It is very similar to the Order of Ulrich in the regard that, the full extent of knowledge is protected from the population since in the wrong hands it could be used to enslave, control and even kill massive amounts of humans. The shaman was a central member of the Mayan society, and is to this day to be considered a leader of the group. Recently, they have asserted themselves since the Great Shift, and are in direct opposition to the arrival of the Atlanteans, and they also struggle with the Vampire Kingdom, which has laid claim to some of their relics and ancient cities of power. Relationship with the Atlanteans Obviously, the New Mayans are hostile towards the Atlanteans, since the race of 'superior beings' to humans had enslaved them so long ago. The Invasion and War with the Vampire Kingdom While this is not quite a 'hot war', there are skirmishes between bands of shamans and their followers and the vampires. Since several of their sacred cities now lie within the boundaries of VK claimed territories, there's hostility from both sides over who's the rightful owner of the monuments and cities. Important Cities Uxmal, Mexico Reputed to be one of the most beautiful Mayan cities, it holds the only known pyramid with an oval base. The Magician's Pyramid sits on one side of a square noted for its excellent acoustics. Grand terraces offer remarkable views. This city is currently under the control of New Mayans. Chichen Itza, Mexico The most famous Mayan city, this was the capital of the second empire, which lasted from about 1000 to 1450. Its enormous pyramids, including the giant Castillo pyramid that houses a jaguar throne, hold remarkable carvings and murals. A nearby cenote, or natural well, was used for human sacrifices to the rain god. This city is currently under control of New Mayans. Tulum, Mexico Between 1200 and 1450, this seacoast city became a major Mayan port and the center of a vast trading network. This city is currently under control of New Mayans. Tikal, Guatemala The largest known Mayan city, Tikal is believed to have been home to more than 55,000 people in the year 700. The 60-square-mile site holds numerous pyramids, shrines, and ball courts, where Mayans played a sometimes dangerous version of soccer, reportedly using as balls human skulls, which could do serious damage if kicked into an opponent. The ruins of this city has been taken by the Vampire Kingdom. Copan, Honduras A southern outpost of the first Mayan empire, which lasted from 300 to about 900, Copan boasts some of the best preserved ball courts ever found, along with the longest known Mayan stone inscription. The document has helped archaeologists decode some of the culture's mysterious hieroglyphs. The ruins of this city are under the control of the Vampire Kingdom. Also see Category:Groups